kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2018 Event/E-7
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 7 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 10 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *'ALL' tagged and un-tagged ships are usable here. Un-tagged ship will remain untagged if sortied. *'LBAS': Three Land Base Aerial Supports are available for sorties, but Enemy's air raids present. ** 11+ range is required in order to reach the first boss node and 9+ for the 2nd . It is recommended to use Scout Planes in order to reach the specified range. *Unlike previous maps, there does not appear to be any historical routings on this map. *Like E-4, Friend Fleets are present on this map for both Boss nodes. There are also more friend fleets to see than previously (see below) *'Note:' For some sections of this page, the orders of difficulty abbreviations are C/E/M/H for Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard, respectively. Historical Fleet: The Complete Leyte Gulf Assemble What if Operation Sho-Gou was a success and the Leyte fleet didn't suffer any casualties? The following ships are confirmed to have a post-cap historical bonus: * CV(B): , * CVL: , * (F)BB(V): , , * CA(V): , , * CL: , , , * DD: , , , , The list currently does not show the complete list, but more will be added when they are confirmed. Phases The map can be divided into four distinct phases: # Unlock the 1st Boss Node # Defeat # Unlock the shortcut between node - and - #* (forced optional) Obtain the historical damage boost #* Casual and Easy difficulties do not seem to have this Damage Bonus # Defeat the Final Boss Unlocking the 1st Boss Node There are two parts: *Obtain A+ rank at node using fast-fleet CTF *Obtain Air Superiority (AS) 0/1/2/2 (C/E/M/H) time(s) during Land Base Air Raid. A+ rank at node *'Route': *'Possible composition': 2 fBB/ 4 CV(B) + CL/ 2 DD/ 0-2 CLT/ 0-2 CA/ 0-1 CVL* (fast) **(*)For the CVL in escort case, it is recommended only if you have night planes. *CTF is highly recommended. The fighter power required to obtain AS is 558/624/858/912 (C/E/M/H). Usage of LBAS (range 9+) is recommended if you wish to obtain AS while having functioning carriers. *At least one OASW ship is suggested to tackle the submarine on . Obtain Air Superiority from Air Raid *Set your LBAS to "defense mode" and equip all your LBAS with as many fighters and interceptors as possible. For air-defense fighter power, refer to this link for its stat (Air-defense, Calc AA. column): https://i.imgur.com/UIO37HH.png%7Cthis *As you will likely send your LBAS to node Q, these two steps are done separately. Keep sorting into the map until you obtain AS. It is recommended to use a cheap fleet. **An unorthodox option is to use a single/strike fleet of fodder ships (level 1) as scapegoats to trigger air raid, for the greater good. Defeating *'Route': *'Possible composition:' 4 fBB / 0-2 CVL / 0-1 CV(B) / 0-1 CAV + CL / 2 DD / 1-2 CA(V) / 0-2 CLT / 0-1 CVL* (fast) **(*)For the CVL in escort case, it is recommended only if you have night planes. *'Notes': **Obtaining AS at boss node requires 0-162/162-198/198/225 only, but node T requires 303/555/660/687. As such, you will still be equipping your carrier(s) with full fighter planes to deal with node T. **Multiple Torpedo Cut-in (TCI) and an Anti-air cut-in (AACI) ships are recommended. **LBAS requires 11+ range to reach boss node. As such, it will require to work properly. Possible usages are as followed: ***0-1 base of to attack node N ***2-3 bases of 3 Bombers + 1 Boat to node V Unlocking the Pathways and Historical bonus Pathways It is possible to do both pathway and historical bonus unlocks using similar fleets so both objectives will be combined: Unlocking the shortcut between nodes H-K and B-D differs depending on difficulty: *'Casual': S-rank nodes H and D *'Easy': S-rank node H, A+-rank node G(?), defeat(?)/reach node D *'Medium/Hard': S-rank node G, H, and obtain AS at node I The guidelines below will be based on Medium/Hard. You are bound to reach node D no matter which difficulty. Historical Bonus *Obtain an A+ rank at node Q (use slow STF) and S rank nodes M and W (use Fast STF) You may have to make it to node X as well. You should hear a Quest Complete sound upon returning to Base if done successfully. **Note: Casual and Easy difficulties do not seem to have this Damage Bonus, so players on these difficulties should skip this step. Fleet Composition *'Pathway': Node G and I Fleet Composition *'Pathway and Bonus':Node H and Node M & W Fleet Composition *'Bonus':Node Q Fleet Composition Map Progression Map without first HP phase boss node unlocked. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map p2.png Map during HP phase at node V after unlocking it. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map p3.png Map during HP phase at node X but no shortcuts. Winter 2018 Event E-7 Map.png Full map after unlocking the shortcuts B->D and H->K. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=150}} LBAS Flight Range